House Of Memories
by Ryu-and-Lali
Summary: Realizing that you're better off.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything Panic! At the Disco.**

 **House of Memories**

 **By: Ryu and Lali**

One year. It had been one year since both blonds had seen the other in person, and here they both stood, on either side of the bride and groom. They had both made a commitment to their friends, to stand up at their wedding, and of course both kept their promise. It was only polite to do so. It had been a year since their divorce, they might as well learn to get along.

"Do you, Trowa Barton, take Lady Une, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lady Une, take Trowa Barton, as your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." There was silence as the two embraced and shared a quick, but romantic, kiss. "I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Trowa Barton."

The room stood as the couple turned to face them and started to walk down the aisle. The wedding party following after them in an orderly two by two fashion.

Earlier that day

"Are you going to be okay, with her being here?" Trowa asked, looking at the blond standing beside him. He adjusted his tie in the mirror and checked his hair. "I mean, she singlehandedly tore your heart to pieces." Those were not the words the brunette wanted to use, but it was easier to be gentle with Quatre from time to time.

"It's been a year, I'll be fine." Quatre said happily. "Besides this is your day, Trowa, yours and Lady Unes. I can be civil for a day. Besides, the whole point in having exposure is to know that you're over it once and for all. I need that more than anything right now, I need to know that I'm completely over her. She may have torn it to shreds, but someone else has been helping to mend it back into one piece."

"Noin has been good for you." Trowa stated while smiling at his blond friend. "She has really brought the best out in you, and you've done the same for her." The brunette shook his head, and frowned for a moment. "What I don't understand is why you didn't ask for Dorothy to step down from the wedding."

"I'm not about to ask my friends to pick between myself and my ex-wife. It's not my place and, honestly, I'd like to be able to friends with her. I have other things to worry about, anways." Quatre picked up the boutonnière and began attaching to the left breast of Trowas tux jacket. "I am afraid, though, that the deeper that Ms. Noin and I's relationship delves… that the more I fall in love with her… the more likely that I'll end up becoming lonelier. I don't need another relationship built on memories turned to daydreams."

"You have a soft heart, Quatre." Trowa helped his friend with his own boutonnière. "But you're a lover, I doubt that you'll ever feel alone forever. I have faith in your next relationship."

Reception

Quatre had offered to dance with Dorothy, as this was the gentlemanly thing of him to do. It would give them both a bit of closure, as neither one allowed for it following him throwing divorce papers at her and she storming out. It had been a terrible situation for both of them, but it had to be done. Quatre couldn't stand by and be the victim of a cheating woman's ways.

"I think of you from time to time." Dororthy said as they began a waltz. She shook her head a moment. "More than I thought I would and how can I not. You were the best thing in my life, you were just too kind. I was too young to know that was all that really mattered. I was a fool." She looked away from him, at the floor. She watched their feet moving to the beat of the music for a few moments.

"We built our relationship on memories, Dorothy." Quatre stated. "We were not destined to…"

"Hey! Can I get a photo for the book?" Duo was carrying a Polaroid camera and he was smiling from ear to ear. Quatre nodded and Dorothy gave a smile, after all was said and done, the two of them had moved on and were on to mending the fence between the two of them.

"Take our picture now." Dorothy laughed lightly just before Duo lifted the Polaroid and snapped a photo of the two them. He had been followed by the professional photographer who snapped a photo just after he had done so.

"Now, shake it till you see it." Duo said handing it to them. "Once you're done ogling yourselves just add it to the photo box over there." He pointed at a table and then walked away.

Dorothy was the one that took the photo from Duo and shook it till the photo came out to be clear.

"We look so happy." She said softly. "Like on…"

"Our wedding day." Quatre finished. He smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't change things. Those thoughts of past lovers will always haunt me." He said as he frowned slightly. "I wish I could now believe you'd never wrong me."

"I don't know who I was trying to be, Quatre, those days are behind me now." She smiled at him. "I've learned a lot about myself over the last year, and I think I might have finally have met someone who can make me as happy as we were when we first married. Only I think this time, I think the experience will be vastly different between him and me than it was between us."

Quatre spun her out and then back into him, stepping back into their box step. He smiled at his friend, and then looked out into the crowd to see where his date had gone off to, only to find her sitting at the head table smiling at him.

"I've found someone too. I'm not sure if we'll be anything more than just friends, but I know for right now, she is completely perfect for me. I hope the man you have found is the same for you, perfect in every way."

"He is very much my pace." She said with a sigh. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Can you remember me in the same way as I remember you?" She asked as she stopped dancing and pulling away from him.

"So long as you promise me a place in your house of memories."


End file.
